Natural gas is a major source of fuel in many parts of the country. It is used for heating and cooling and, additionally, is often used in industrial processes.
In many applications in which natural gas is used, it must be delivered within a specified ranges of pressures. Thus, for example, natural gas engines often require a gas pressure as high as about, e.g., 40 pounds per square inch.
As demand for natural gas has increased, older gas lines have been called upon to deliver more and more gas. In some case, these older gas lines do not deliver gas pressures as high as, e.g., 40 pounds per square inch.
It is advantageous to be able to, at selected points in any gas delivery system, maintain and/or increase the gas pressure so that it will exceed a certain specified minimum value. Thus, one may insert boost compressors at various points in the gas delivery system.
Most compressors, however, are relatively noisy. Thus, their use as boost compressors in or near residential or noise sensitive areas presents a noise abatement problem. Thus, for example, both the United States and New York State proscribe the use of machines which generate more than a certain amount of noise is certain locations. Furthermore, many cities and counties have similar regulations.
It is an object of this invention to provide a system for maintaining and/or boosting gas pressure which, in operation, is relatively quiet.
It is another object of this invention to provide a system for maintaining and/or boosting gas pressure which is reliable and relatively maintenance free.
It is another object of this invention to provide a system for maintaining and/or boosting gas pressure which is relatively vibration-free.
It is another object of this invention to provide a system for maintaining and/or boosting gas pressure which delivers a substantially uniform output flow of gas.
It is another object of this invention to provide a system for maintaining and/or boosting gas pressure which is relatively small, lightweight, and inexpensive.